


Isn't it obvious?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, isn't it?





	Isn't it obvious?

Our story begins in Professor Kettleburn's classroom after school hours, his boyfriend Bane is visiting him.

Bane asked, "Do you prefer teaching students about magical creatures or dating one?"

Professor Kettleburn smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I think dating one is better, darling."

Bane grinned. "I'm glad."

Professor Kettleburn said, "For two reasons; one, I get to hear amazing stories from you and two, I get to do this."

He kissed Bane.


End file.
